The invention concerns a key, primarily a remote control key for automobiles, with a housing that has an upper shell and a lower shell and a key held between the upper shell and the lower shell.
A remote control key is known from DE 10 2007 017 208 A1. The remote key has a housing that comprises an upper shell and a lower shell. The upper shell and lower shell are joined to each other along their edge. Both shells consist of a dark plastic. In their assembled state, the upper shell and the lower shell form a housing cavity that contains an electronic circuit, which, upon activation by push buttons located on the upper side of the shell, enters into wireless communication with a transmitter and receiver located in a motor vehicle in order to exchange identification signals. If the remote control key has a lock authorization, then the central lock mechanism in the motor vehicle is opened. In order, if necessary, also to be able to open the motor vehicle with a mechanical key, the remote control key has a key shaft, which, when it is in a nonuse position, rests in a recess in a side wall of the housing. The key can be swung out into an operating position by pushing a push button against the restoring force of a push button spring. This is done with the help of a spring in order to unlock a steering column lock with the key and also to allow the vehicle to be started.
DE 10 2010 060 317, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated into the present patent application, describes a key in which the pivot bearing of the key is formed by interlocking sections of an upper and lower shell.